One Piece OC Movie: EoE-The Crystallized Fortress Beyond the Portals
by OPFan37
Summary: Before arriving at the Red Line, Ellix and the Straw-Hats dock at a new, seemingly peaceful island. But in actual fact it holds an ancient secret dating back to the Void Century, a secret that a powerful Marine Vice-Admiral is onto! Will the Straw-Hats uncover the secret and defeat these new powerful foes? And who is this girl from another universe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wodos T. Ellix

_If you are a marine or a pirate with a good amount of knowledge, you will know about the Strawhat Pirates._

_A devilish group who's bounties combined surpass 800,000,000 berri, have defeated Shichibukai, and have declared war on the World Government itself._

_However, this tale is about one particular crew member. Who has led a very interesting life alongside his nakama._

_He was born in the New World, before, by unknown reasons and methods being sent to East Blue, to live there._

_He has grown learning the art of Rokushiki, as he met his now captain, Monkey D. Luffy after defeating the pirate Buggy the Clown._

_He has battled alongside his captain, defending two villages, a restaraunt, and avenging one of their own._

_He has come face to face with giants, and climbed the highest of Drum Kingdom's mountains, before journeying to a great desert._

_He has defeated a man who tried to destroy Baroque Works through merciless violence, and helped save a nation from war._

_He has been to the sky, and seen a city of gold, as well as assisting in defeating a god itself._

_He has faced a dark man that took everything away from him and his captain, and killed a creature that almost devoured his will to live._

_He has challenged the World Government, eaten a Devil Fruit, and defeated a deadly assasin, just to save one woman._

_He has faced a perverted zombie, as well as an honourable one, and a giant one._

_He has attacked one of the greatest pirates to live, and defeated his right hand man, to save one woman again._

_He has been hurt, he has fallen in love, he has grown stronger, and gained new nakama._

_And now, he sails towards the Red Line with his nakama, towards his birthplace, the New World._

_This young mans name...is Wodos T. Ellix._

_..._

The area is completely dark...when suddenly a monitor buzzed to life, showing nothing but the clear blue ocean. Soon another monitor buzzed on, showing what looked like a small village. Soon the entire area was filled with monitors showing different locations.

In the centre of the monitor filled room was a chair, upon which a man sat. All of his features were hidden by the darkness that the glow of the monitors couldn't reach. There was a constant 'ping', 'ping', 'ping' as he continuosly flipped a coin in one of his giant hands, his cold, steel grey eyes glanced among the monitors in a calculating manner.

The sound of a door opening could be heard, then the sounds of footsteps, the outline of an average man could be seen, but nothing more. "Sir." He said. "We have spotted a ship 268 metres off the north-west coast."

The giant man stopped flipping his coin. "...What co-ordinates?" He asked in a deep, gruff voice.

"31, 59, 72." The other man complied.

"...Put it up on the main monitor." There was a pause as the sound of keys typing could be heard. Then there was a flash and a different coloured glow, however, view remained on the mans face, so as not to reveal the monitors new content. "I see..."

He flipped his coin again and made sure it landed on the back of his hand before covering it up. He then uncovered his hand to look at it. Heads. "Dispatch three warships immediately."

"Yes, sir." The other man bowed, before walking out.

The giant man looked at the monitor and smiled, showing rough, worn teeth. "This should be interesting..."

Finally the largest monitor could be seen, showing a large ship with a distinctive sun figurehead...or was it a lion?

_..._

"KANPEI!" Everyone yelled before downing their drinks.

"Oi! Ero-Cook! We need more booze!" A green haired swordsmen with a red tinge on his face yelled. He was wearing a dark green shirt with the sleeves noticeably torn off, black baggy trousers and boots, and an emerald green haramki, which his three swords were strapped to.

"Shut up you shitty swordsman! I'm busy here!" A blonde cook yelled out from the kitchen. He was wearing a plain white apron over a black suit and slacks, the top three buttons were undone to show he was wearing a yellow vertically striped shirt with a red tie.

"What the hell did you call me, Dartboard!?" The swordsmen shouted.

"You heard me, Marimo!" The cook shouted back.

"Yohohoho! Ah, Zoro-san and Sanji-san have such vibrant spirits!" A tall skeleton with an afro mused to himself. He was wearing a stylish black tuxedo with twin tails, plus a purple bow tie. White frilled sleeves spread out from under the shirt at his wrists, and covering his ribcage whilst his black crisp trousers stayed surprisingly neat against his bony legs. His outfit was completed by his black pointed shoes, sleek orange tinted sunglasses, and the cane resting at his side.

"I think 'vibrant' is the wrong word..." A long nosed man sweatdropped. He wore a yellow beenie hat with a green pin showing a smiling face pinned onto the rim, though his black frizzy hair still spread out along the back of his head. He wore a short sleeved dark orange shirt depicting a black lightning bolt design (that practically hang off his frame) with a brown neckerchief. He wore baby blue sweatbands on both his wrists and brown slacks with huge pockets with matching boots. a pair of baby blue goggles strapped to his forehead completed his look.

"Yay! This party is so much fun!" A small blue nosed reindeer cheered. He wore a pink fuzzy hat with a white doctors symbol on the front, with a violet shirt that had a laughing pirate skull and crossbones on the front surrounded by cherry blossoms, along with some dark pink shorts.

"Ow! It's so SUPEEEEEER!" A cyborg with a weird hairstyle agreed enthusiastically. He wore a pair of stylish sunglasses above a bulky golden chain necklace, his open short sleeved shirt had a red background, completely covered with light green boxing gloves. The only thing he wore for his lower half was a silver belt with the number 36 on the front, holding up a pair of black speedos.

"It is nice to get a proper break, now that were done with Shiki, even Spa Island had a plot behind it." A raven haired woman calmly spoke as she read a book. She wore a light purple leather long sleeve, half unzipped to show an ample amount of cleavage, and cream coloured skinny's, covered by a see through purple veil starting from her lower half and ending at her ankles, where her feet resided in a pair of white strapped high heels.

"Well we deserve it after all we've been through!" An orange haired girl replied. She wore a short sleeved figure hugging aquamarine shirt that had the word 'LOVE' imprinted in white on the chest, plus she wore a gold bangle and a Log Pose on her wrist. She wore a pair of light orange short shorts, and stylish red shoes.

"Sanjiiii! More meat pleeeeeease!" A raven haired boy with a huge grin and bloated stomach called out. He wore his iconic straw hat on his head, whilst wearing a black short sleeved shirt with red around all the edges, and the kanji for 'Strength' imprinted in red on the back. He also wore a pair of red shorts with black fuzz along the edges of the ends, and a pair of sandals.

"Urusai, Luffy!" The cook yelled. "The ladies come first!" He instantly gained hearts in his eyes. "Nami-swaaaan! Robin-chwaaaaan! Do you require anything from your servant of loooove?"

"No thanks, Sanji-kun." The orange head told him.

"May I have some more coffee?" Robin asked politely.

"Of course my dear Robin-chwaaaaan!" Sanji cooed before dancing back into the kitchen with noodle legs.

It was then that Usopp looked around. "Hey...is he still not ready yet?"

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled with a mouthfull of meat before looking around. "Hey yeah! Where is he?"

"Don't tell me he's still getting changed..." Zoro grumbled.

"I gave him some new clothes to try on." Nami said, before resting her head in her hands. "Maybe they just don't fit him."

"I'll go check on him." Robin offered, putting her book down before standing up.

"Robin-chwaaaan!" Your coffee is ready!" Sanii announced, presenting it like a waiter.

"Ah, arigatou, Sanji." Robin smiled, taking the cup and causing the blonde to swoon.

"Oy! Where's my booze, asshole!?"

"Wait your damn turn you bastard!"

_..._

"Hmmm..." I stared down at the box that previously contained the Dori Dori no Mi, carefully holding the still precious item as I examined the ever daunting letters, 'SRE', before I heard a knock at the door. "Oh, who is it?"

"It's me." Robin's voice said. "Are you alright, Ellix? The party has already started."

"Gomen! I'm just sorting myself out!" I hurriedly stuffed the box into my pocket and sprinted out the door. "How do I look?"

"Fine." She reassured me. "I didn't realise you took this much pride in your appearance."

"I have to if I'm to pass Nami's inspection." I groaned.

Robin giggled. "You have nothing to worry about. Come on now." So I obediently followed Robin out to the deck.

"There he is!" Usopp cheered.

"Where the hell have you been, Beanpole?" Zoro grumbled.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!" I apologised. My dark brown hair was in its usual neatly combed Luffy length way to go with my blue eyes, skinny frame, and slightly pale skin. The clothes I currently wore were custom made by Nami, and consisted of a dark purple long sleeved hoodie with a big multicoloured music note imprinted in the middle, as well as jean shorts, slip on black shoes, and a square shaped silver bangle on my right wrist.

"Is there any meat left?" I asked hopefully, glaring at Luffy who spat out a spotless bone.

"Don't worry, we managed to save some." Chopper sighed.

"Arigatou, Chopper!" I smiled as I sat down. "Shigan!" I stabbed through several chunks of meat with my finger, creating a meat kebab. "Now that is practical."

I suddenly felt someone hug me, and a large chest press into my side, causing me to blush. "I knew you'd look good in those, they match you perfectly." Nami smiled. "Now you only have to pay me back 700,000 berri."

"NANI!?" I facefaulted.

She laughed. "I'm joking!"

'Phew...' I sighed in relief before continuing to eat.

"Alas..." The sound of a violin could be heard. "Truly this could not be a party without some fine music for the ears! Though I don't have any. Yohohohoho!"

"Yeah! Brook! Play Bink's Brew!" Luffy cheered.

"Ah! But of course!" Brook said as he did the familiar tune as best he could with a violin, and soon we were all singing the good spirited tune. After dealing with Moriah, Spa Island, Largo and Shiki, we really needed this.

But, I digress, where we go, trouble always seems to follow, and that became evident when the sound of cannon fire was heard over our singing. "What the hell is all that noise!?" Zoro snarled.

Sanji ran out of the kitchen. "Guys! We've got Marines on our tail!"

"NANI!?" We all facefaulted.

We ran to the back of the Sunny, where we saw three Marine battleships firing at us. "Yaaaah!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"That's impossible, how could they have appeared so suddenly?" Nami thought aloud.

"Mmm, my SUPER robot hearing should have picked it up." Franky said.

"You have super robot hearing!?" The three bakas said with sparkly eyes.

"Actually, no." Franky deadpanned, making the trio fall over comically, and making me facepalm.

"Well, whatever! If they're here, then we'll kick their asses!" Luffy announced, punching his own palm. "Let's go, everyone!"

"Right!"

**Here it is folks! The first chapter of my special project:** _One Piece OC Movie: Episode of Ellix Plus-The Crystallzed Fortress Beyond the Portals!_

**Eri: Hey! Baka author! Why aren't I in it yet!?**

**It's only the first chapter, be patient. Here, have some sweets whilst your waiting.**

**Eri: Yay! Arigatou!**

**That should keep her busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are always appreciated, I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT! (Except for Eri-chan, she belongs to ThiefofStealth.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hinode Town

"Gomu Gomu no...!" Luffy grabbed onto the wooden railing and jumped back, stretching his arms. "...Rocket!" He then launched himself across the water towards the centre battleship.

I sighed at my captains impatience. "What the heck?" I shrugged. "Geppo Bakuhatsu!" I jumped and stamped on the air hard, launching me forward.

"Gomu Gomu no Ogama!" Luffy stretched out both his arms as he flew, smacking a large radius of marines as he landed on the middle Marine battleship.

"It's Strawhat Luffy!" The boarding Marines yelled as they readied their guns and sabers, unaware that I was currently above them.

"Rankyaku Ran!" I waved my legs frantically, bombarding the ship with small air slices.

"And Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix!" Another yelled.

Surprisingly, the ships at the sides didn't aim for us, but instead headed straight for the Sunny. "Weapons Left!" Franky yelled as his left wrist opened up and fired a small cannonball at the left ship.

"Special Attack: Atlas Comet!" Usopp cried as he fired several small explosives at the right ship.

The two ships stopped on each side of the Sunny, and Marines fell from both onto the grassy deck. "Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji shouted as he did a handstand and spun both his legs around, smacking all the surrounding Marines.

"Nigiri..." Zoro held both of his swords horizontally. "Toro!" He jumped whilst slashing the constant falling wave of Marines on the left side. "Otoro!" He slashed downwards, crashing onto the deck of the Marine ship.

"Walk Point!" Chopper transformed into his reindeer form and did a running jump onto the right side ship. "Heavy Point!" As soon as he landed he turned into his 'human' form.

"Ah! It's a gorilla!" A soldier yelled.

"But it looked like a chipmunk before!" Another gasped.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper roared. "Heavy Gong!" He decked the three Marines in front of him, sending them flying off the ship and into the water.

"Move out of the way! I'll deal with them!" A particularly big and burly Marine yelled as he jumped onto the deck, coming face to face with Robin. "Your first, Devil's Child!"

Robin just smiled as she crossed her arms. "Seis Fleur." Suddenly six arms sprouted on the Marines body.

"Eh!? Wh-What!?" The Marine facefaulted at the unpredicted Devil Fruit.

"Slap." She said before the arms slapped him into submission.

"Th-They're all really strong!" One soldier gasped.

"Hey, did somebody turn out the lights?" Another soldier asked, before most of them realised a black cloud had formed above them. "...Crap."

"The weather is 'lightning'!" Nami smirked. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" A powerful lightning bolt dropped on the Marines shocking them.

"Ahhhhh!" Chopper in his Brain Point screamed as he ran from the attack.

"Ah! Sorry, Chopper!" Nami gasped at her blunder.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook cried as he used his impressive jumping skills to land on the ship next to Chopper.

"Ah! It's a skeleton!" The Marines screamed.

"Polka Remise!" Brook jumped forward, thrusting forward repeatedly and puncturing all of the Marines in front of him like balloons. "...I am simply on a diet."

"Strong Right!" Pulling the skin off of his right hand, Franky launched his fist at the right ship, smashing a big hole in it and causing it to begin dangerously toppling, sliding Marines off and into the water.

"Anti Manner Kick Course!" Sanji jumped towards the teetering ship and delivered a devastating skyward kick, flipping the ship over completely and making it quickly sink.

"Treinta Fleur." Robin sprouted thirty of her arms on the left ships mast. "Clutch!" The arms all squeezed the mast to the point of it breaking in half and crashing into the deck.

"Santoryu..." Zoro jumped back onto the Sunny and readied his swords. "Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!" As a vizion of a phantom appeared behind him, Zoro slashed the hip and all the Marines on it, the vessel quickly falling apart and sinking.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy shouted as he punched all the Marines into next week.

"Shigan Akai Hatsu!" I shouted as I hit all the Marines with my forefingers.

"Gomu Gomu nooooo...AXE!" Luffy stretched his leg up and brought it crashing down onto the deck, completely smashing the ship in two.

"Rokuogan!" I shot a large blast from my fists on the back half, completely splitting them apart, before an explosion threw me and my captain into the sky.

"Shishishi! That was fun!" Luffy laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "For you it was. Geppo." I kicked off the air and made my way back to Sunny, with Luffy stretching his arm out and grabbing onto the mast, pulling us both back onto the deck.

"Phew! Am I glad that's over with." Usopp sighed in relief.

"Where did those ships come from, though?" Robin thought aloud.

"They completely interrupted our party!" Chopper pouted.

"Whatever, we took care of them, didn't we?" Zoro said.

"I think we should dock somewhere and relax for a bit, hopefully where trouble can't get us." I suggested.

"Guess we're in luck then." Nami smiled. "There's an island straight ahead!"

We all looked forward and saw it was true, a small island of nothing more then a town and a big grassy hill as in front of us. "Yosh! Let's stop here then!" Luffy smiled.

_..._

"Sir, our battleships have been destroyed, what is our next course of action?"

The man flipped his coin again, this time the result was tails. "Let them do what they wish for now."

"Understood, sir."

_..._

"Hinode Town?" Sanji read the large welcoming sign aloud, breathing out smoke.

'What a bright name.' I thought, smiling at my inner joke.

"Wow! It sure seems lively!" Usopp smiled.

"Okay everyone, I've given you all a STRICT amount of berri. Don't come crawling if you run out." Nami lectured us.

"Ow! Leave getting supplies to me!" Franky said with a thumbs up.

"And Brook. Most people aren't used to seeing a living skeleton, so don't go too far okay?" Nami asked.

"Of course, Nami-san." Brook bowed. "Perhaps I may just find some ladies to ask for their panties?"

"HELL NO!" Me and Nami yelled as we kicked him.

"Oiiiiii! Where's a restaurant!?" Luffy yelled as he dashed off.

"The one long word he's able to use..." We all sweatdropped.

And so us Strawhats split up. Nami and Robin went shopping whilst Franky went to get supplies, Luffy was already buying as much meat as possible, Zoro was arguing with Sanji about something trivial, Chopper was just wandering, Brook had somehow obtained a set of panties (How he did it I will never know) and I had no idea what Usopp was doing.

As for me, I was just walking down a busy pathway, not looking where I was going I bumped into a woman. "Oh! I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's quite alright." She smiled. "You just arrived here, didn't you?"

"I guess word travels fast." I said with a shrug.

She nodded. "We get very few visitors here, new company is always refreshing." She then gasped. "I just remembered! I have to go! It was very nice talking to you!" She then ran off.

'Wonder what she meant by very few visitors?' I thought.

"You sir!"

I looked at the side to see a short man with a curled moustache looking at me expectantly. I looked left and right before pointing at myself. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" He beckoned and I hesitantly walked up to the stand. "You look like a fine strapping young man."

"Look, I know how these things work." I said. "What are you selling?"

"Ah! Straight to the point! I like that!" He then got out what looked like a Tone Dial with a Transponder Snail line connecting the speaker to two other Tone Dials with a curving strap connecting them.

"What is this?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked, sir! This is a very rare and very new piece of equipment called HeadDials!"

"HeadDials?" I echoed.

"Try it for yourself." He insisted as he placed the two Tone Dials on my ears, with the strap pressing against my head. He then clicked the single Tone Dial and I heard calm classical music playing.

"Wow! It's like there's music in my head!" I marvelled. "How much?"

"For you, sir? 5,000 berri." He nodded.

I rummaged in my pocket until I pulled out the exact amount. "Here you go."

"Pleasure doing business, sir." He bowed.

"Arigatou." I thanked him, letting the curved strap slip to the back of my neck, making the 'head' part of the HeadDials hang around my neck, whilst I placed the single Tone Dial in my pocket.

"Oi! Ellix!" I turned to see Usopp run up to me. "I finally found you!...Hey, are you wearing Tone Dials?"

"They're these things called HeadDials. So what's up, Usopp?"

"Come on! Everybody else is ready!" He seized my wrist and dragged me along to where the rest of the crew were, grouped in front of a guy with a camera. "We're gonna have our picture taken as a crew!"

"Really? Okay then!" I agreed. Luffy was in the bottom middle, and I was right of him with Nami next to me, with Usopp and Chopper being on Luffy's left side. On the upper half was, from left to right: Franky, Sanji, Robin, Zoro and Brook.

"Okay everyone! Say nakama!"

"Nakama!" We all cheered as the picture was taken. Usopp payed the man as Luffy almost tore the picture in half getting it out. It was a brilliant picture of all of us cheering.

"Sugoiii!" Luffy went sparkly eyed.

"We all look so cool!" Chopper praised it.

Nami had a look at it as well. "Wow! It really is great!" Then when she saw Luffy was pulling it to the point of tearing she snatched it off of him. "But if YOU hang onto it it won't last long..." She sweatdropped before presenting it to me. "You hang onto it, Ellix."

"Okay." I nodded as I carefully pocketed the picture.

Deciding to see what else there was to see, I hiked up the giant hill until I reached the top, I don't think anything could have prepared me for what I saw.

"Woooooah!" I gasped as I looked at a giant hole underneath the ocean! It was as big as Hinode Town!

"Impressive, isn't it?" I was now aware of a person sitting next to me. He looked quite burly, with predominent arm muscles, and was wearing typical blacksmith gear. He had a broad face with amber eyes, blonde hair and a matching spiky beard.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I've never seen a hole in the ocean as big as this one before. Did an underwater volcanoe move away or something?

The man laughed. "No, no. But it's definitely not natural." He held out a hand. "Grayam Hardin."

"Wodos T. Ellix." I greeted, shaking his hand.

"Ah, Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix. Your not nearly as 'hellish' as the Marines say you are." He chuckled.

"Thanks. So, how did this get created anyway? And isn't it dangerous to have an island so close to it?"

Grayam shrugged. "Nobody knows. And the problem hasn't arisen before, so why let it bother us?"

"True." I nodded.

"Oiiiii! Elliiiiix!" None other then my captain bounded up behind me, before pointing at the giant underwater hole. "Eh? What's that?"

"A giant underwater hole, Luffy." I explained.

He looked at it for a few seconds, before he began picking his nose. "It's boooooriiiiing!"

'Blunt, just like Luffy.' I sweatdropped.

"We call it the Grand Line's Maw." Grayam spoke up.

"Nani? Who are you?" Luffy asked whilst still picking his nose.

"Grayam Hardrin, and you must be Strawhat Luffy. I suspected that the whole crew would be here." He nodded.

"'We?'" I repeated.

"Us islanders. Many people, pirates and Marines, have come to investigate the Grand Line's Maw." He laughed. "And I suppose you could call me an amateur studier of it in my spare time."

"Why's it so interesting?" Luffy asked, still mining for gold.

"Well, there is a rumor that an unmatched treasure rests down there." Grayam said casually.

"U-Unmatched treasure!?" Me and Luffy gasped (My captain still having one finger up his nasal passage.)

"Rumored." He reminded us, before sighing. "I myself though...believe that there is untold history hidden beneath those waters...I'd give anything to see it..."

"I've decided!" Luffy announced with sparkly eyes and a freed nose hole. "We're gonna investigate that Mow and find that treasure!"

"You mean 'Maw'." I sweatdropped. "And didn't you say it was boring a minute ago?"

**Here's another chapter, guys! So the crew have arrived in Hinode Town (Hinode means Sunrise), Ellix has got a pair of HeadDials, the crew got a picture, we meet Grayam, and discover the Grand Line's Maw!**

**Eri:...**

**Don't look at me like that! Your gonna be in it soon! Trust me!**

**Eri:...Fiiiiiine!**

**My Oda, it's like all the negative parts of Luffy.**

**Eri: What was that!?**

**N-Nothing!**

**Ellix: See!? She is scary!**

**Eri: *Brandishes bisento* What was that, Elli-kun?**

**Ellix: N-Nothing!**

**A-Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hey, RealEvanSG! The crew didn't need to use techniques like that for such small fry! (By the way, Ellix could also use Rankyaku Rin by Alabasta, forgot that one.). R.E.W. 4, I'll do my best! And thank you Son of Whitebeard, good to see you again. And sorry for making you wait Thief-chan, but here it is! And all will be revealed in due time!...*Whispering* Please can you ask Eri-chan to back off a bit?**

**Eri: I heard that!**

**Ellix: Run for your lives!**

**Like I said last chapter, I don't own One Piece! Now FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Grand Line's Maw's Secret

"Nani!? You want to investigate that thing!?" Nami said as she pulled on Luffy's rubbery cheek. "Don't make rash decisions without consulting us first!"

"But I'm the captain!" Luffy whined.

"It's rumored that an unmatched treasure is down there." I mentioned.

"Prepare to sail around the island and to the center of that Maw!" Nami yelled with Berri signs for eyes.

After Luffy had announced his ambition to explore the Maw, us Strawhats and Grayam went back to the Sunny to sail out to it.

"Your really able to explore it under the ocean?" Grayam asked in disbelief.

"Your damn right! My SUPER Shark Submerge III can explore that giant hole no problem!" Franky reassured him.

The big man then got on his hands and knees and bowed so low his head touched the floor. "Then...thank you so much for allowing me to accompany you!"

"It's no problem, Mow-Guy!" Luffy grinned.

'Seriously?'

So pretty soon we were sailing around the island, the huge hole beginning to appear in our sights. "So how long have you been researching the Grand Line's Maw?" Robin questioned Grayam.

"A couple of years now." He grunted. "It's bern there as long as I can remember. And as long as I can remember I've been dreaming up all the possibilities one man can dream about it. Though it's plain as day I haven't even been able to scratch the surface of what could be down there."

"And do you believe? That there is a treasure down there? Or, untold history?" Robin continued.

"Can't believe in something too much right? Case you get disappointed." He huffed. "But...yeah. The treasure stories as old as the Maw itself. But the history...that seems like a more rational discovery. I take it you are interested in history?"

"Robin-chan is the archeologist of our crew." Sanji said as he walked up to them.

"Oh? An archeologist? Then allow me to apologise in advance if our search ends up fruitless, Robin-san."

She did her light giggle. "Don't worry, I'm also interested in what this could uncover."

"We're here!" Usopp called as we anchored at the edge of the hole.

"Here we come, treasure!" Luffy cheered.

"Okay, so Ellix, Luffy, Robin and Grayam will go down in the Shark Submerge, the rest of us will keep watch out here. Understood?" Everyone nodded at Nami's instructions.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't do anything stupid." Zoro told him.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Luffy shrugged it off as he climbed down the hatch.

"Baka..." Zoro sighed.

"Good luck, everyone!" Brook cheered.

"Come back with that cool treasure!" Chopper jumped up and down excitedly.

Grayam took a good look at the skeleton and reindeer. "...Such a unique crew..." Was all he said before he climbed down as well.

"Oi! Sleepy!" I looked up at Franky. "Remember the Shark Submerge's depth! And that its only a three seater!" He whispered the next part. "Then again, I guess your weight won't make much of a difference."

"I heard that." I stated before also climbing down.

And wow was it cool in here! It was all metallic and stuff! "Sugoi! This is so cool!" Me and Luffy marvelled at the same time.

"Your shipwright is impressive indeed to create such a fine machine." Grayam nodded in approval.

We suddenly felt ourselves lurch as we were released, and then we could see the ocean out the port hole window! "So cooooool!" Me and Luffy continued to praise it.

We had all definitely decided that Robin would be the one to steer, so she sent the Shark Submerge in a circle to get used to the controls before beginning to descend downwards into the hole.

_"Can you hear me? Ellix? Robin? Luffy? Grayam?"_ Nami's voice rang out of the Transponder Snail inside.

I picked it up. "This is Sub 1. Read you loud and clear Ship 1."

_"Nani? Ellix what are you doing?" _

"Giving us codenames. You have to have codenames for stuff like this." I could practically feel her half-lidded look. "Anyway, we're about to descend into the Maw."

_"Okay. Keep the line up so we can stay in touch." _

"Hey! Hey! There's some fish!" Luffy cheered like a little kid.

"Nani!? Let me see!" I pushed my captain out of the way to see some salmon swim past, glittering from the sun above the waves.

"Are you alright, Grayam-san?" Robin asked as she steered.

He gasped quietly. "Y-Yes Robin-san, just...nervous. I've never actually gotten this close before."

As we descended into the Maw, Robin turned the Shark Submerge's headlights on. _"Anything?"_ Nami asked down the line.

"Nothing yet." I admitted.

"Why can't I steer?" Luffy whined.

"Because you'd crash it." I stated with a half-lidded look.

"No I wouldn't!" He protested.

"Wait! I see something." On Robin's call we all leaned over to look out the front.

Right there in front of us was a large hole in the side of the wall.

_"What is it?"_ Nami asked.

"It's a big hole in the side of the Maw's wall." I answered.

"That's where the treasure is! Let's go!" Luffy fist pumped.

_"Matte, Luffy!"_ Nami scolded him. _"We don't know what's in there!"_

"Well, if it's anything bad, I'll just kick its ass." Luffy threw the trouble off. I could here a facepalm down the line.

"Don't worry Nami, we'll briefly investigate, then return as soon as possible." Robin assured her.

_"...Okay, Robin. Just be careful." _

So the Shark Submerge whirred into the passageway, and as soon as we entered heavy static appeared on the Trandponder Snail before it fell asleep. "Eh?" I clicked it, but with no response. "Nami! Can you hear me? Nami!"

"Transponder Snail signals cannot reach here?" Grayam thought aloud.

"There's a light up ahead." Robin informed us, as we all looked forward to see the surface of water.

"Surface?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's impossible, we're too deep to break the surface already." Grayam said as we surfaced.

As we climbed out of the SS III we found ourselves in a small underwater cavern, the reason we weren't in darkness because the walls seemed to glow with a sapphire blue light.

"Wow..." I breathed as I placed my hand on the wall, it felt cool and smooth.

"Incredible." Robin said as she examined the walls. "I've never seen stone like this before."

"Amazing." Grayam stated with a large grin on his face. "This is more then enough for me to see...I would never have thought something like this could be down here."

"Oiiiii! There's something down here!" Luffy called to us from a passageway. We all followed him into another cavern, and we all gasped.

Sitting in the middle, was a Poneglyph. It was a very faded silver colour.

"A Poneglyph? What's it doing down here?" I said.

"I don't know." Robin said as she walked up to it, delicately brushing away accumulated dust off of it.

"To think a Poneglyph has been down here as well." Grayam's smile grew wider. "I feel like I've been blind throughout my entire life, and now I see clearly." He then sighed. "But...I know nothing about the language of Poneglyphs."

"Don't worry about it." I reassured him with a pat on the shoulder. "Robin is able to read Poneglyphs."

"She is?...Ah, of course, she is the last Oharan. You are truly amazing Robin-san." He praised her.

She smiled softly. "Thank you Grayam-san." As she brushed away some more dust, she gasped. "Here is some text."

"Really? What does it say, Robin?" I asked.

She quickly scanned it over before nodding. "I'll read it aloud."

_"Blessings be granted to thee, scourer of words,_

_for transcribed times of the Sanohoko." _

I crossed my arms in thought. 'Sanohoko? Kinda sounds like San no hoko, 'Sun walkers'.'

_"Worshippers through time of the faithful light,_

_which doth bath the world in warmth._

_The era of peace was promised to us,_

_for the wealth of calmth was bestowed._

_Then unnecessary gaze fell upon a cliff,_

_that potruded from the vast sea._

_The tempting mysteries it kept were explored,_

_by those of strength and virtue._

_For the years that passed no reward was reaped,_

_and promise began to fade._

_But on one morrow, the reaper had given,_

_both a reward and his work._

_The form it showed was glass of light,_

_that shone with boastful existence._

_The powers they contained were doorways,_

_that teared through the fabric of belief._

_A prize so rejoiced it was believed to be blessed,_

_to the people who uncovered its worth._

_However-"_

Robin stopped.

"What? However what?" I asked.

"The rest of the text is faded away..." Robin sighed regretfully.

"Astonishing, a whole civilisation! It's existence recorded in this stone!" Grayam held the corner of the Poneglyph as if it was pure gold. "This is truly history!"

"'Glass of light'..." I said to myself. "What could that mean...?"

"And what did it mean by the reapers 'reward and work'?" Robin thought.

"Isn't a reapers work to find reward?" I reasoned.

"Perhaps...let me examine this more."

"Allow me to help in any way, Robin-san." Grayam offered as they both began dusting off the rest.

Now looking around, I realised we had a problem. Luffy was nowhere to be seen. 'Baka! He must've got bored and wandered off! Stupid Ellix!' I hit myself in the head. 'Looks like I gotta find him...'

I walked down the other passageway, looking for my idiotic captain. All of this walking was tiring me out...and making me...very sleepy...

'Ack! No!' I pinched myself to stay awake. 'Ouch! I can't fall asleep!...Wait, I know!' I put my HeadDials on and played some classical music. 'There, much better.'

I walked along listening to the music until I found myself in a weird cavern, spikes stuck out of the roof and it was very dome shaped. 'Another cavern? How many of these things are there?...Hey...what's that?'

Looking in the centre of the room, I saw something glowing. Turning my HeadDials off and hanging them round my neck I walked over. What I found was some rocks seemingly forced together, holding something that made my eyes widen.

It was a large crystal, that glowed sky blue. 'It's beautiful...' I thought as I crouched down in front of it. 'Wait...could THIS be the treasure?' I delicately grabbed it and began pulling. 'Sheesh! Talk about being stuck!'

Pulling on it with all my might, it finally came out, and I fell onto my back with it in hand. "Victory!" I cheered as I looked at it. "This thing really is beautiful."

Suddenly it began glowing intensely, and a big circle appeared in the air in front of me, the inside of the circle was a swirling mixture of light blue and violet. "Ah! I didn't do anything!"

I stood in preparation for something, but nothing happened. Tentatively I walked up to the circle and dipped my finger in it, when I pulled it out, it rippled like water. 'What is this thing?'

Before I could react something fell through and smacked into me! I was sent tumbling back until I stopped. "Owowowowow!" I rubbed my head and sat up as I saw the circle close up and disappear.

"Hey! What the hell was that!?"

I looked at the unfamiliar voice, and realised that it wasn't something that fell through and hit me, it was someONE.

A girl, 15 if I HAD to guess. She had long brownish black hair that was long and wavy, with a few strands dangling down the right side of her face, and dark brown eyes that were slightly dimmed. She wore a sundress that showed her curvaceous figure, it was bright yellow, with a pink Heather flower design and a red wind pattern going from the base to the neck, she also wore a red strap around her waist that had what looked like Bo staff pieces and a bisento head in it.

Finally noticing me, we both stared at each other for a minute before we yelled at the same time:

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

**Wow, TWO chapters in one week? I AM excited for this!**

**Eri: Yes! I'm finally in it!**

**Yep! And we also learned about the Sanohoko (That entire Poneglyph reading was thought up by me, its hard to write in that style you know.) And Ellix found a crystal! And of course, we finally meet Eri-chan! I hope the outfit I designed does her justice, Thief-chan! Oh! And could I have a list of Eri's moves, what they do and how she uses her Haki? It would REALLY help!**

**And thank you R.E.W. 4! That's a very nice compliment! I hope I can keep it up! And RealEvanSG, you were right! I guess you really are psychic!**

**Once again, thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated and-HOLY ODA is it a good year to be a One Piece fan! Pirate Warriors 3 and Super Gigant Battle X! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! IF I DID IT WOULD SUCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ellix vs. Eri 

"Where am I!? Who are you!? How did I get here!?"

The girl who had moments ago appeared through a portal that I MIGHT have created was throwing questions at me so fast I couldn't answer. 'What's with her?'

"You'd better start talking!" She demanded, reaching for her Bo staff pieces.

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" I held out both my hands. "No need for violence! My name is Ellix. And I have no idea how you got here."

She impatiently tapped her foot. "I'm Eri. And you have to know how I got here, otherwise why would I be here?"

'She's making some sense, but it's completely misguided.' I sweatdropped.

"Where are my nakama? And Lu-chin?" She pressed the questions.

"I don't know! And I don't know any Lu-chin!" I defended myself.

It was then that she noticed the crystal in my hand. "Hey, what's that?"

I held it up. "This? I just picked it up, and then you popped out of nowhe-"

"Ah-ha! You DID bring me here!" She accused. "So send me back!"

"I don't know how!" I shouted.

"Liar!" She got out here Bo staff pieces and connected them together, the final piece making a bisento. "Give me that thing!"

"Nani!? No way!" I shoved it in my pocket. "How do I know your not gonna run off with it!?"

"Give it!"

"Make me!"

She growled before readying her bisento. "Ryuu no Kagidzume!" She charged at me with a slash, at first it only looked like one, but then it split into three! And with some blood for effect.

"Soru!" I dashed back and out of the way of the attack.

"Nani? You know Rokushiki?" Eri asked as she stood there. "Are you with those CP9 bastards!?"

"Don't compare me to those assholes!" I shouted as I Sorued in front of her and stamped on her hand that held the base of the bisento, making the blade end fall to the ground. 'She can't swing and hit me from a distance like that!'

"Soru Ken!"

"Iron Fist!"

Our fists connected, the impact resonating through the cavern before we both skidded back. "Ouch!" I waved my limp hand as I stared at her fist, which was blackened. "So, you can use Busoshoku Haki."

"So what if I can?" She said as she regained her hold on her weapon.

'What a mouth.' I thought before I dashed in front of her. "Shigan!"

As I attempted to stab her, she sidestepped and whacked me in the face with the length of her bisento, sending me skidding across the ground.

'Kenbunshoku Haki as well!?' I stood up and wiped my grazed cheek. 'When that blow hit, I briefly felt weakened...is that bisento made out of Kairoseki?'

Deciding to keep my distance, I pulled my leg back. "Rankyaku!" I sent an air wave at her, but she slashed it in half!

"Gotcha!" She proclaimed as she jumped at me.

"Tekkai!" I hardened my body in preparation.

"Iron Kick!" This time she hardened her foot and kicked me. For a second nothing happened, then I staggered back, clutching my chest as the wind was knocked out of me. "How do ya like that!?" She raised her bisento for a swing.

"Kami-E!" My body leaned out of the way and I numped into the air, taking a deep breath. 'I'll end this quickly by putting her to sleep!' "Sleep Dust!" I fiercely exhaled, breathing fine multicoloured dust towards her.

But she slashed, making the dust fall around here instead of on her. "What was that weird stuff!?"

"To be honest, I don't know." I admitted as I landed.

"You have to! You just breathed it out!" She shouted with shark teeth.

"Urusai! Shigan..." I readied my finger. "...Dangan!" She didn't expect the air bullet as it cut her in the side.

"Oi! You tore it!" She shouted at me.

"Shigan Oren Dangan!" Not letting up, I shot air bullets at her with one finger, though she anticipated it this time and rolled out of the way.

"Ryuu no Setsudan O!" She got into a stance as what looked like an aura enveloped her, she then slashed to launch a huge Rankyaku-like air wave at me!

"Woah!" I limboed under it as it slashed the wall behind me and I raised up my leg. "Rankyaku Hebi!" I slammed my leg into the ground, sending a snaking Rankyaku at her. The air wave suddenly gained a mind of its own rearing up as its end formed into a snakes face.

Opening its mouth wide the Rankyaku chomped down on Eri's bisento as she tried to push it back. "Tekkai Sai!" I charged forward as she was preoccupied, but at the last second the Rankyaku disappeared and she whacked me with her bisentos bo staff part.

I coughed up a bit of spittle as I was launched into the air. "Geppo!" I stopped my fall and hopped in the air a good distance on the ground. 'She's stronger then I thought...'

"Oi! Come down and fight me you bastard!" She yelled up at me.

"You come up!" I countered. "Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan!" I launched a barrage of air bullets at the ground, covering the whole area in debris dust.

"All you did was replace 'Yellow Lotus' with 'Red Lotus'!" Her voice said from somewhere.

"They're my moves, I'll name them what I want!" I shouted as I hopeless scanned the area. I heard what sounded like someone jumping behind me, so I turned to see her flying straight at me!

I stopped Geppo and let myself fall so her slash would miss me. "Shigan Dangan!" I launched an air bullet at her, but she just blocked it with her weapon, so I began spinning around. "Rankyaku Gaichou!"

I launched a steel slicing bird at her, and she countered by slashing it, the two forces were evenly matched until I landed and pushed myself up by my hands. "Rankyaku Kyogeki!" I snt two curving Rankyaku's interrupting the duel with a big explosion, I watched as Eri fell down and hit the ground.

I panted heavily before I felt something cut my cheek, I touched it and looked at my fingers to find blood on it. "You got me."

"So does that mean you quit?" Eri asked as she stood up in the smoke.

"Like hell I will!" I declared before she jumped at me. "Tekkai...Utsugi!" My chest quickly and dramatically bulked up, if her bisento hadn't been made of Kairoseki, it definitely would have broken.

"Kami-E." I twisted my arm around until I couldn't any more. "Shigan Neji!" I drilled my finger into her chest and threw her back into the wall. "It's over..."

But she once again stood up! "Nani!? That should have at least knocked you out!"

She stood up and glared at me. "Stop tearing my sundress, dumbass!" She shouted at me.

My mind buzzed with all the possibilities of her surviving, Haki? Illusions? But then I realised it. "HER BOOBS BLOCKED THE ATTACK!" I screamed with a facefault.

"What did you say you perv!?" She screamed back.

"Ungh..." I got back into a battle stance. "All right! I've been underestimating you up to this point! Sorry! But now I won't hold back!"

"You better not!" She shouted as we charged at each other.

"Soru Ken! Shigan Five! Rankyaku Rin!"

"Iron Fist! Ryuu no Kagidzume! Ryuu no Setsudan O!"

We continued to clash, neither of us giving an inch. I jumped back to avoid a fatal slash to the chest. "Time for a change of pace!" I warned as I slammed my palms into the side of my head. "Daydream!" My body began to glow a rainbow colour as multicoloured stands floated off of my body.

"Eh? What are you doing now?" Eri asked.

"Dori Dori Nooooo!" I jumped up and pulled my arm back. "Tension Shot!" I stretched my arm forward and decked her in the face, pumping pure energy through it and sending her crashing into the wall.

I landed as she stood up, clutching her bruised face. "Nani!? You can't stretch like that! You can' have eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi!"

'Guess she's heard of Luffy.' I thought. "I ate the Dori Dori no Mi! I'm a dream human! And with Daydream I can use my dreams in reality!...Within reason.

She just stared at me for a minute before she went sparkly eyed. "Sugoi! That's such a cool Devil Fruit!"

"E-Eh!?" I blushed as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "W-Wow, nobody's complimented my Devil Fruit like that before.

We both then realised something: "WAIT A MINUTE! WE'RE FIGHTING!"

Eri jumped forward to slash me, but I jumped back and stretched my arm out as my hand morphed into a hammer. "Dori Dori no Hammer!" I brought my hammer hand crashing down, but she blocked it with a Haki imbued arm.

"Hah!" She jumped forward and attempted to slash me, but I ducked, and when she spun for a backhand slash, I Sorued in front of her.

"Dori Dori no Tension Kick!" I whipped my leg into her stomach and sent her crashing back.

She stood up again, only this time something was...different...her eyes had glazed into a more manic look. I shivered as the first thing I thought of looking at her was me.

"You shouldn't have done that." She almost sang before she rushed forward.

"Dori Dori no Shield!" I clamped my hands together as they formed into a giant shield, and endured the attack. She tried circling around to attack from behind, but I swung my shield to block again. She went for a constant, blind offense against my defence.

'She's just attacking in a rage now.' I thought. 'I won't allow her to fight like this!' I threw my shield forward, ramming her and throwing her back, my hands changed back to normal, as well as her eyes.

"Now I'm getting pissed." She moaned.

"At least your back." I shrugged. "Dori Dori no Claws!" my hands morphed into claws as we both charged.

My frontal slash was obviously blocked, so instead I hooked my claw around her bisento and swung behind her, though this slash was blocked by a Haki imbued arm. We clashed a few more times before I was thrown back.

"Dori Dori no Rope!" My arm turned spindly as I wrapped it around her body (specifically missing her waist and bust) and staggered to my feet. "No matter how well you can use Haki or that weapon, those factors are useless if you can't move!"

"Guess so." She agree-...wait, what? "But I can still do this!" She pointed her bisento forward. "Ryuu no Taifu!" She suddenly jumped at me spinning!

"Hey!" I shouted as I jumped out of the way, her spinning unravelling my arm. She landed, but began staggering around dizzily. "Guess a move like that would have a drawback...Dori Dori no Tension Shot!" I stretched my arm over and punched her bisento out of her hand.

"Now Dori Dori nooooo Rapid Fire!" I rapidly punched her as fast as I could, she coughed up blood as she was thrown back from the multiple impacts. "How about that!?" It was then that Daydream faded. "Ooooooowouchouchouch!" I rolled on the floor helplessly as I clutched my head in pain.

Eri recovered and picked up her bisento. "What's the matter with you?"

"None of your business!" I shouted as I recklessly jumped forward. "Shigan-"

"Ryuu no Kagidzume!" She suddenly slashed me in the side, I screamed in pain whilst coughing up blood before falling back.

"D-Damn you..." I grunted as I clutched my bleeding side. 'Nami's gonna kill me."

"Now give me that crystal!" She shouted.

"No way!" I staggered to my feet. 'I have to finish this with Shigan Chinmoku. Oren taught me it specifically for dealing with Kenbunshoku Haki users. By the time she realises she'll be stabbed, it'll be too late!'

"I don't want this to go on anymore, just give it to me." She sighed.

"I said NO!" I shouted as I jumped forward.

"Fine then!" She jumped as well.

'I'm sorry about this.' I pulled my finger back. "Shigan..."

"Ryuu no..."

"Chin-!"

"Kagid-!"

"Oiiiiiiii! Elliiiiiiiiiix!"

"Luffy!?" We both yelled, we clonked heads and both fell down in defeat.

"Aaaaah! Just what I need after a splitting headache!" I screamed sarcastically.

Eri however, got up, rushed over to Luffy and...HUGGED HIM!? "Lu-chin! There you are!"

'Wait...Lu-chin was Luffy!?' My face drained of colour. 'Fuckshitballs! I've been fighting one of Luffy's friends! Idiot! Fucking stupid idiotic Ellix!'

"...Nani? Who are you?" I stopped my self scolding as Luffy said that.

Eri stopped hugging him and stepped away. "It's me, Eri."

Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head in confusion. "Hmmmm...I don't know an Eri."

For some reason, she looked incredibly hurt by that. "That's not funny, Luffy!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." He replied innocently.

Now she just looked sad. "You...don't...?"

I sat up and looked at the two. 'What the heck is going on here?'

**My Oda you guys are lucky I was so pumped to write this chapter. If you ask me, the battle between Ellix and Eri just seemed to have the perfect blend of everything that made a One Piece battle, but you guys can judge for yourselves.**

**Ellix: You slashed my shirt! I'll be in debt to Nami forever! **

**Eri: Well YOU tore my sundress! So we're even!**

**Indeed Son of Whitebeard indeed. And I'm sorry Diamond-chan! I didn't mean to offend you! And of course Thief-chan! Your movelist really helped make this battle! And I'm sorry if I made Eri-chan too OOC, I'm open for criticism!**

**Look to the previous chapter for the thank yous and facts! I'm too lazy to write them twice in one day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting Eri-chan! 

"EHHHH!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Of course not, baka! Spiders are cute!"

"No they're not! They're hairy eight legged demons!"

"Your such a hypocrite!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

BAM! BAM!

"Both of you give it a rest!" Nami yelled with shark teeth. "We're trying to figure this out!"

"Yes ma'am..." I mumbled, rubbing my head whilst Eri muttered under her breath about a sea witch.

After my battle with Eri, we had managed to work a few things out. Eri knew ANOTHER Luffy somewhere else, as well as another Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Vivi. Whilst trying to work things out, me and Eri took a quick nap and all of us returned to the Sunny.

Currently we were both topless, covered in bandages as Nami repaired our clothes, and whilst I curled into a ball in embarrassment, Eri seemed indifferent to the attention, 100 percent of which came from a certain ero cook...

"Ahhh! Such a magnificent beauty, Eri-chwaaaan! I'm so jealous of other meeee!" He danced with his noodle legs as Eri tick-pulsed. My face as suddenly kicked into the deck. "And you, shitty dreamer...what the hell were you thinking attacking a beautiful woman like Eri-chan?"

"I'm sorry, alright!?" I muffled for the umpteenth time. "But she started it!"

"You did!" She roared.

"You lying shithead!" Sanji roared as be left a smouldering boot mark on the back of my head.

"Oi! Oi! Eri! Can I be your big brother as well!?" Luffy said, pointing at himself.

"You already are Lu-chin." Eri told him. "Even if you are from a different...place, your still my brother."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. That was another thing, apparently in Eri's world, she's Luffy's younger sister, she had a private talk with him as soon as we got back.

"It's SUPER good to meetcha Eri-sis!" Franky smiled.

"Your so nice, Eri!" Chopper beamed.

The forementioned girl picked the reindeer up and cuddled him. "So are you Chopper! And your so cute!

"Y-You asshole!" Chopper shouted whilst doing his happy dance. "You saying that doesn't make me happy!"

"I-I can't believe it..." Usopp sobbed. "E-Eri! Please tell other me to take good care of Merry! A-And not to be such a prideful baka!"

"I will, Usopp." She smiled. Her Strawhat crew still had the Merry.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, dancing around her. "A lady from beyond a mystical doorway! Such a moving tale! I must write a song about it! But first! Eri-san, may I see your panties?"

"HELL NO!" She roared, punching him with a Haki fist.

"So haaaaaarsh!" Brook fainted.

"So Ellix, this girl really came out of a portal that that crystal you found made?" Zoro asked, still sceptical.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the crystal. "Yeah, I swear on my life I just touched it and the portal opened, and Eri fell through!"

"And you." Zoro pointed at Eri. "You can say your with us in this 'other place' of yours, but how come your not surprised by Robin, Franky and Brook if you have yet to meet them?" I had to admit that that was a pretty big point.

"Well..." She looked like she was thinking for a second, before she just smiled. "It's because I'm psychic!"

"SUGOIIIIII!" The three bakas cheered with sparkly eyes.

'Seriously?' I sweatdropped.

"Any more questions, Marimo?" She asked.

"What did you call me!?" Zoro growled.

"Ahhhh! Such a lovely insult from Eri-chwan!" Sanji said with heart eyes.

"Urusai, ero-cook." She sighed.

Zoro snorted to suppress a laugh. "You got something to say, bastard?" Sanji hissed, starting another argument.

It was then that Luffy looked around. "Nani? Where's Robin and Mow-Guy?"

"Don't you remember? They went to the towns library to look up crystals." I reminded them, holding up mine to prove my point.

"Really?" I swear Luffy has the memory of a goldfish sometimes...

"Alright!" Nami walked out holding up my repaired shirt and Eri's repaired sundress. "Good as new! But don't tear them again, got it?"

"Yes!" I nodded as she handed it to me and I slipped it on, with Eri doing the same.

"Now..." She got her serious face on as she knelt between me and Eri. "Until we find a solution to this...you two have got to get along." We both looked at each other before turning away in a huff. "And you can START by referring to each other with honorifics."

I glanced at Eri out of the corner of my eye, before holding my hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Eri-chan."

Nami fixed her gaze on the girl, who grumbled before taking my hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too, El-kun."

'Kun?'

"Good." Nami smiled. "So Eri, in your...place, your Strawhat crew had just left Little Garden?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, looking around. "Are there any sweets here?"

"Of course my sweet!" Sanji followed like a lap dog, bounding into the kitchen (I noticed that small smile on Eri-chan's face.).

I then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Eri-chan! You have to tell the rest of your crew that Nami's going to get sick! And you have to stop off at Drum Island!"

"And then you'll meet me!" Chopper cheered.

"Don't give spoilers about our future!" Usopp facefaulted.

"Don't worry, I know." She waved it off.

"Because your psychic?" I asked with a half-lidded look.

"Yep." I sighed in defeat.

"Eri's really cool! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Arigatou Lu-chin! Geshishishi!" She laughed back.

We all sweatdropped. "It's like we have two Luffy's..." Usopp mumbled.

"One is more then enough." Zoro grunted.

"Eri-chwaaaaan! I have your sweets!" Sanji danced out with a plateful of delicacies.

"Arigatou, Sanji!" She thanked him.

The cook then had to stamp on a snaking rubbery hand. "And none for you, you baka."

"Awwwww!" Luffy pouted. But when Sanji wasn't looking Eri slipped him several sweets, which he grinned at.

"So what are you like, El-kun?" Eri asked between mouthfalls.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. "I uh...don't really have any distinguishable qualities..."

"Nani?" She frowned. "In our battle you used Rokushiki and those Dori Dori no Mi attacks! Don't tell me person you is boring!"

"Ellix isn't boring!" Nami defended me. "For one thing, he's one of the few who actually has half a mind on this ship...when he's not with Luffy."

"Agreed." I nodded.

"He's known as the mercenary of our crew and has a bounty of 240,000,000!"

"I'm actually the lookout."

"And he's also my boyfriend."

"Ye-YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT PART!"

Eri stopped eating for a minute to look at the both of us. "...You? And you?" She pointed to each of us and we both nodded. Seconds later she smirked. "So when are you getting married?"

"Married!?" Most of us shouted with different emotions.

"You damn Spiked Ghost!" Sanji roared with fire before chasing me around the deck.

"Ahhhh-Don't call me that!-Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I ran, with Eri laughing.

"L-Like hell we'd get married while we're on a journey like this!" Nami shouted at the girl with shark teeth.

"Ah-ha! You didn't deny it!" Eri said.

"N-Nani!?"

Luffy burst out laughing. "You didn't, Nami!"

"Ellix and Nami sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Usopp sang.

BAM! BAM!

Luffy and Usopp had mysteriously gained huge lumps on their heads. "No more of that..." Nami stated with a smouldering fist and repressed anger.

"Ow! Eri-sis! What are our other world selves like?" Franky asked. "I heard that in other universes, things are different."

"Yeah! Is Luffy green?" Chopper asked.

Eri laughed. "Nope! Your all the same!"

I crawled out from under Sanji's foot. "Hey Eri-chan, what's other me like? Is he the same?"

"You?" She quickly turned away. "You're...the same."

"You ARE just like Luffy." I said as I shuffled over to her. "Your bad at lying."

"Hey!" My captain and his other dimension sister pouted.

"Come on. What's other world me like?...Is he ugly?" I was slightly worried at that.

"Well..." She tried to shuffle away again. "You...er..."

"C'mon." I persisted.

"...don't exist in my world."

We all paused for a minute. "Nani!?"

"I...don't exist?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Why doesn't Ellix exist!? That's not fair!" Chopper cried.

"Is your world really so different?" Nami asked.

"I don't wanna go to a world where Ellix doesn't exist!" Luffy declared.

"Aren't you all overreacting?" Zoro groaned. "Eri doesn't exist in our world, so it doesn't seem so strange that Ellix doesn't exist in hers."

"Heartless demon!" Nami yelled.

"Jerk!" Usopp and Chopper said.

"Four swords!" Luffy whined, making me facepalm.

"Mosshead is right, in another universe it's possible any of us couldn't exist...hopefully him." Sanji muttered, with Zoro glaring at him.

I just sat patiently, still feeling bad. "I think I'm gonna take a quick nap." I stated before walking off.

_...  
><em>

I sat in the depths of my dreams, surrounded by nothing but rainbow coloured walls. 'I can't believe I don't exist in Eri-chan's world...maybe I'm just not important in her world...wait, what the hell am I thinking? I-...wait, why does my face feel weird?'

I quickly walked into my Dream Dream Cinema and looked at the screen. Wait, why was Eri-chan in front of me? What the hell is she doing with that marker!?

I quickly pulled down my loudspeaker. "Oi! Eri-chan! Why are you drawing on my face!?"

She jumped back, startled at my outburst. "Eh!? I thought you were asleep, El-kun!?"

I immediately woke up, and rubbed my face, looking at my hand to see it covered in ink. "Hey! Don't paint on my face!"

"You can't stop me!" She pulled a face before running off.

"Get back here!" I yelled as I chased her onto the deck, but I stopped as I saw Zoro, snickering at the drawings all over his face, the classic moustache, glasses and beard.

"Do you like it?" Eri asked.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Your er...not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Naaaah." I laughed. "It's too funny." I then became downtrodden again. "Listen, Eri-chan. What's your world like...without me?"

She looked at me curiously. "Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason." I lied. "Just interested."

She looked like she was debating what to say before speaking. "It's alright, everyone gets along well."

"Luffy's still a baka?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Zoro still sleeps a lot?"

"Yep."

"Usopp still lies?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sanji's still perverted?"

"Yeah..."

"Chopper still dances?"

"Yep."

"...Nami still gets angry easily?"

"Definitely."

I crossed my arms in thought. 'Is...nothing different?'

"El-kun? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Y'know, I haven't seen much of this island since we've got here." I stated. "I think I'm gonna take a walk."

"Uhh, okay." She said, before I walked down the deck, slipping on my HeadDials.

'I guess I just need some time alone...' I thought, walking along.

...

'El-kun's kinda weird...' Eri thought, watching him walk down the street. 'Still...wonder who he actually is...'

"Ah! Hello, Eri-chan!" A voice called up to her.

"Hey, Grayam! Hey Robin!" She called down to the two.

"Eri, can you get everyone else please? I think we've found something on thee crystals." Robin said.

"Okay! No problem!" She replied. "Oi! Mosshead! Wake up!"

Snort! "Why the hell did you wake me u-WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY FACE!?"

**And here's the next chapter! Finally! It took me ages to get round to this! But better late then never!It seems like Eri used the old Damon/Diamond psychic defense! (It always works apparently). And it seems Ellix is a bit down, don't pity him, sadness is the key to strength in anime.  
><strong>

**I am dedicated, Thief-chan, and I promise I'll take good care of Eri-chan (I've had to duck tape the sweets jar shut). Hey! TheRealEvanSG! Put my money on Ellix! He's got the extra abilities from Enies Lobby! And THIS is what happens next R.E.W. 4.**

**In any case, thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated. I. DON'T. OWN. ONE PIECE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Secret of the Crystal 

Ping! Ping! Ping! The coin flipped continuously. "What is the situation on the Strawhats?"

"They are currently docked at Hinode Town, sir."

"Then it is too risky to make a move without attracting attention..."

A Marine soldier ran into the room and saluted. "Sir, we have confirmation on a lone Strawhat at the edge of the island."

The burly figure stopped flipping the coin. "Is this information correct?"

"Yes sir, we have confirmation that it is Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix."

The tall figure looked at the burly one. "What now, sir?"

"Hmm..." He groaned. "We have two options, catch one of them, or lure all of them into capturing range."

"Is that possible sir?" The soldier asked.

The leader flipped his coin and caught it. Heads. The result made him grin. "Catch one fish, and the rest are sure to follow...Ultis, make it so."

"Yes sir." The tall figure nodded, before walking out.

_xxxEoExxx_

I sat on the edge of the hill, my legs dangling over the edge as I stared into the deep hole under the ocean. I took out the crystal and stared deeply into it, with my reflection staring back. 'Am I really...not important?'

"What's the matter, young man?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. I was met with a guy with basic brown clothing and spiky jet-streamed dark purple hair, with green eyes.

"Uhh...no offense, but I don't think you'd understand." I sighed.

"Something personal?" He asked.

"Umm..."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

I briefly thought about it, I suppose it would be good to get it off my chest, even if it was to some random guy. "The thing is, I don't know if I actually...DO anything that really matters in my crew."

"Every nakama has a purpose, why are you thinking so negatively?" He asked.

"Well...it's just something a friend told me." I admitted sheepishly.

"You shouldn't let it get you down." He shrugged. "If you have a problem, you should just look into it and come to terms with it."

"Come to terms with it?" I echoed, I crossed my arms, my eyes drifting towards the Great Maw. 'Could I really...try that?' I stood up. "I think I know what I'm gonna do. Thanks, err...sorry, I never caught your name."

He smiled. "My name is Ultis."

"Cool, I'm Ellix. Thanks for the talk!" I then ran back down the hill, heading towards the docks.

_xxxEoExxx_

"Me and Miss Robin found this book in our search." Grayam said as he placed a large tattered red book on the table. Surrounding the table were the Strawhats minus Ellix and plus Eri, the large group were all sitting in Grayam's house, which contained all the necessary tools for a blacksmith, tongs, oven, and the sweltering heat. But it was also accompanied by a bed, a bookshelf, a kitchen, and the aforementioned table.

"It's a very old article about the Sanohoko, or Sun Walkers." He opened the book to a bookmarked page that depicted an ancient picture of a temple with several people wearing orange and yellow cloths praying. "The tribe was named this due to their belief that the sun was their god, and the giver of all life."

"They are really a fascinating group of people." Robin commented. "They managed to live in perfect harmony with nature, believing it to be their destiny to help the planet."

"I see...so they're gardeners." Usopp nodded knowingly, earning a sweatdrop from everyone else.

"And they lived quite simply too." Grayam nodded. "They made most of their tools out of stone and wood, and were able to build great ships."

"So they were shipwrights too?" Franky grinned.

"I suppose you could call them that." Grayam shrugged. "But they were also great doctors with vast knowledge of herbal remedies."

"Sadly, that knowledge has been lost." Robin sighed.

"Awww..." Chopper pouted.

"Yes, a lot of their ways have been lost." Grayam admitted. "But still! They were a fascinating civilization who-"

SNOOOORE!

All eyes fell on Luffy, his head drooped back with a snot bubble and a little spit dribbling out of his mouth. "Luffy!" Eri slapped him. "Wake up!"

The rubber boy drowsily opened his eyes. "Nani? Come back...meat...what's going on?"

"You fell asleep!" Eri glared at him.

"Eh? I did?" Everyone just sighed.

Robin giggled. "Perhaps we should move onto the main point." She suggested, taking the book and flipping through the pages before putting it down on a new page that depicted a tropical island with a large, black, cragged mountain in the centre. "It's unkown what island they previously lived on, but it says they moved to this one. It's called Kichi Island."

"Must've had some good luck to name it that." Zoro grumbled.

Eri raised an eyebrow. 'What does he...oh wait, Kichi means Fortune!"

"So, why did they name it that?" Nami asked.

Robin flipped through some more pages. "Because of this." This time the page showed a beautiful pink crystal.

"Sugoiiiii!" The childish trio went sparkly eyed.

"A crystal!" Nami gasped with Berri eyes.

"The Sanohoko saw the mountain on the island as a chance to obtain new resources." Robin elaborated. "In the beginning they didn't find anything, but eventually they found these crystals."

"The entire mountain was full of 'em!" Grayam added. "The Sanohoko had never seen a crystal before, and I belieeeve..." he read the text carefully. "...yes! When they saw sunlight being reflected off the crystals, they believed them to be a gift from their god."

"Sounds like they became a wealthy people." Sanji said whilst taking a drag on his cigarette (much to Eri's annoyance.).

"Oh no, the Sanohoko never came into contact with other tribes, so they didn't trade." Grayam shot the idea down. "They instead used them for decoration."

"Right. Of course." Sanji sighed.

"But that's not the most important part." Robin said, flipping to a new page that showed a large circle with swirling pink lights. "They discovered that the crystals had the ability to open portals to wherever they wanted to go, so they were named Portal Crystals."

"Like what happened to Eri-san!" Brook realised.

"Right, and they even found two 'special' crystals." Robin next showed a red crystal and a blue crystal.

"Hey! There's Ellix's crystal!" Luffy declared, pointing to the blue one.

"That's right." Robin nodded. "This is called the Dimension Crystal. Unlike Portal Crystals, which only open to different places in the same dimension, Ellix's crystal can open portals to other dimensions."

"So he opened a portal to her dimension." Zoro said.

"Correct." The archeologist then pointed at the red one. "And this is called the Rift Crystal. This crystal transports you to a rift between dimensions."

"BETWEEN dimensions?" Usopp gasped.

"That's right." Robin said. "But it doesn't say what the rift looks like..."

"But in any case..." Eri interrupted. "El-kun's crystal can get me back to my dimension, right?"

"Yep." Grayam nodded.

"Hey, where IS Ellix?" Nami asked, looking among the group.

"He went for a walk." Eri shrugged.

"No problem! He's probably back at the Sunny." Franky reasoned. "I'll go get him!" He then jumped up and ran out the door.

"So, what happened to the Sanohoko?" Chopper asked.

"Nobody knows." Grayam admitted. "One day the tribe and the entire island just vanished."

"Eh? A civilisation and island don't just vanish." Eri said.

"I agree, but oddly, that is what is said about it." Robin sighed. "But...that strange Poneglyph we found had writing about them, its highly probable they didn't just 'vanish'."

"But...what could have happened then?" Brook thought aloud, causing everyone to think deeply.

Suddenly Franky burst through the door. "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"THE SHARK SUBMERGE IS GONE!"

"NANIIIII!?"

_xxxEoExxx_

I handled the controls of the Shark Submerge as carefully as possible as I piloted it forward. 'I'm glad Franky taught me how to work the Shark Submerge.'

Finally the headlights shone upon the giant hole in the middle of the ocean. 'Maybe I'll find out more if I go down there...I need to find if I deserve to exist or not!' And so I guided the sub down into the darkness...

**Yes! I've finally posted a new chapter! Man this is late! School really sucks.**

**Ellix: I thought it was because you were playing 3DS Smash Bros and the Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Special Demo?**

**Ignore him, he's crazy. But anyway, I'm too rushed to get this chapter out, so here you go! And take some choc chip cookies too!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Strawhats Kidnapped!

"Usopp? Chopper? Sanji? Can you see anything?"

"Not yet, Nami. But we'll keep looking."

Nami sighed as she put down the transceiver, balancing on the Shiro Mokuba. "Where are you?"

"Why did Ellix take the Shark Submerge?" Chopper pouted, leaning over the side of the Mini Merry.

"Oi, oi, we're not sure it was Ellix." Usopp suggested. "It could be just a coincidence both him and the Shark Submerge are gone."

"Why'd that shitty dreamer do something so retarded?" Sanji growled. "And aren't the guys on the Sunny ready yet?"

The aforementioned ship was currently floating above the Great Maw, with the remaining nakama and Grayam on board. "SUPEEEER!" Franky yelled. "The Frrrrranky Suits are complete!"

Luffy and Eri were wearing suits similar to the ones used to salvage the St. Bliss, only improved with a less blocky build and two turbines on the back for propulsion. "Sugoi! Now I can swim!" Luffy grinned.

"Lu-chin, you couldn't swim even before you ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." Eri sweatdropped.

"Eh!? Your right!" Luffy facefaulted.

"These suits will let you stay under the water long enough to find Ellix and the Shark Submerge." Franky explained.

"Just bring him back so we can discuss his reason for taking it." Robin requested.

"And Eri, DON'T let Luffy drive." Zoro emphasised.

Eri rolled her eyes. "I won't."

"Good luck to the both of you." Brook waved as they climbed onto the railing.

"Ikou!" Both shouted, before jumping off and into the water.

The two sank down for a bit before the jets at the backs pointed downwards and began working, keeping the two suspended underwater. "So where's the cave entrance?" Eri asked.

"Hmmm..." Luffy sucked his bottom lip as he looked around. "Ah! There!" So the duo swam over to the entrance and surfaced next to a familiar machine.

"The Shark Submerge!" Eri realised as the two climbed out of their suits onto cave ground, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi. "We made it, and the Shark Submerge is here."

"Great! Just find Ellix and bring 'em both back!" Franky's voice came down the line before it ended.

"Right, c'mon Lu-chin, we gotta find El-kun." Eri told him.

"Elliiiiiix? Eeeeeeelliiiiix?" Luffy called as the two walked down a tunnel.

_OCXY_

'I am officially an idiot.' I thought as I stared at the Poneglyph, the crystal in my hand. 'What the hell did I think of accomplishing coming back here? I can't even get this thing to work!'

"Stupid crystal! Take me to Eri-chan's universe!" I said desperately, shaking the damn thing.

"Ellix!"

"El-kun!"

I started. 'Crud.' I turned to see Luffy and Eri running towards me. "Hey..." As soon as she was in range Eri pinched my cheek and tugged HARD. "Owowowow! What are you doing!?"

"What were you thinking taking the Shark Submerge!?" She shouted in my ear.

"Yeowch! I had my reasons okay!?" I screamed. "I'm sorry okay!?"

"Pfffffhahaha! Your no match for Eri, Ellix!" Luffy teased.

"Why you-!" I grinded my shark teeth.

As soon as Eri released my ear I pounced on my captain and tugged at his rubbery face as Eri-chan got out the baby Den Den Mushi. "We found El-kun. We're coming back."

_"Roger, good job!"_ Franky's voice came through.

_xxxEoExxx_

"Oiiiii!" Franky called over the edge. "Eri-sis found Sleepy!"

"Thank god." Nami sighed. "Okay, I'm heading back."

"Us too!" Usopp and Chopper cheered.

As the two vehicles headed towards the Sunny, a large noise was suddenly heard behind them. "What was that?" Sanji asked.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed looking behind him. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"What is wha-HOLY CRAP!" Nami shrieked.

Behind them was a huge portal, red in colour, with a strong pull that was causing the two inventions to drift towards it! "Shit! Get us back to the Sunny, Usopp!" Sanji yelled.

"I'm trying!" Usopp panicked. "I'm going full speed!"

Meanwhile, the Sunny was being pulled towards it as well! "Ahhhhh! We're doomed!" Brook screamed.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!?" Zoro shouted, grabbing onto the railing as the Sunny began tilting.

"Could this be a Crystal's doing?" Robin thought aloud.

"It's no good! We're being pulled in!" Franky called. "Everybody hold on!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed as they were all sucked in, before it closed up and vanished.

_xxxEoExxx_

"Hello? Guys!?" Eri spoke into the Den Den Mushi, only to get a sleeping snail in response.

"Oi! What's wrong!? Somebody say something!" Luffy yelled.

"They got cut off..." I stated. "What were they talking about? Some kind of portal?"

"It must have been one like yours, El-kun." Eri commented.

I looked at the crystal. "You mean this...Dimension Crystal?"

"Hey Ellix, you can bring 'em back, right?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"How am I supposed to bring tthem back if I don't even know where they went?" I sulked.

As if to answer my question a red portal opened right next to us. "You had to ask." Eri said with a half-lidded look.

"OIIIII! Give us back our nakama!" Luffy roared before he jumped in.

"Ladies first." I offered.

"Very funny." She stated before grabbing my HeadDials and dragging me in with her.

We all tumbled out of the other side, looking up, our jaws dropped.

"What..." I started.

"...the fuck?" Eri finished.

Towering over us was a colossal metal fortress, cylinder in shape, that was surrounded by a huge steel wall, with a huge red Marine symbol messily painted on the center. To the left of the monstrosity was what looked to be a large expanse of ruins, whilst the right side showed large pools held in by vines and flourishing plants.

"Eh? Where are we?" Luffy asked as he stood up.

"Well, it obviously belongs to the Marines." Eri stated.

I placed my crystal back in my pocket. "So, where is everyone?"

"Oi! Luffy! Sleepy! Eri-sis!" The three of us turned 180 to be met with the Sunny, stranded on an expanse of jagged rock, with Franky waving to us over the side.

"Franky!" We all called. Luffy stretched himself over, whilst I Geppoed over and Eri just climbed up.

"Ah! Luffy-san! Ellix-san! Eri-san! I am so pleased you are safe!" Brook appeared and danced with joy.

"Good to see your still alive." Grayam nodded.

"Hey Mow-guy, where are we?" Luffy asked.

"I dunno." He admitted, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "Take a look." All three of us looked over the deck, and our jaws once again dropped.

Turned out that the fortress, ruins and 'forest' were all sitting on a large chunk of rock, that was FLOATING IN A LAND OF NOTHINGNESS! There was no sea, no sky, just a mixture of black, red and purple as far as the eye could see, with us just floating in the middle of it.

"What the hell IS this place!?" Eri demanded to know.

"Like I said, not a clue." Grayam shrugged. "But if I had to take a guess, I'd say we're in a subspace between dimensions."

"EH!?" We all facefaulted.

"What's a subspace?" Luffy asked dumbly.

"A universe, but its not really a universe." Franky explained.

Luffy sucked his bottom lip. "...So it's a universe?"

"Just forget it." We all sighed.

"Wait, BETWEEN universes?" Eri repeated. "That sounds like..."

"Yes, the Rift Crystal." Grayam confirmed.

"The opposite to mine." I stated, looking at my blue one. "How the hell did Marines get their hands on it?"

"It's funny you should say that." Grayam said. "Several years ago a whole fleet of Marines came to investigate the Great Maw. And somehow they just vanished without a trace." He crossed his arms. "And yet...whenever pirates would try to come to our town, Marines would appear out of nowhere and then vanish again once the problem was done."

I hit my palm with my fist. "That explains what happened to us when we first arrived here! Those Marines are using the Rift Crystal to send fleets in for surprise attacks!"

"The real question though is why they're sticking around here?" Franky grumbled.

"Maybe they don't wanna leave thsir nice little fort." Eri stated with a half-lidded look.

"Forget those Marine bastards!" Luffy interrupted. "Where are the rest of our nakama?"

"Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji got flown far in the Mini Merry and Shiro Mokuba." Franky explained.

"And Zoro-san and Robin-san got thrown off in our fall in as well!" Brook added.

"Then let's go find them and get outta here!" Luffy declared as he started a stride off, only for something to land on his head. "Eh?"

"A Visual Den Den Mushi?" I thought aloud as I lifted it off my captains head and placed it on the deck.

The little snail came to life, projecting a large shadowy figure who was...flipping a coin?

"Welcome, Strawhat Luffy, Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix, and your...friend." Eri pouted at that. "What do you think of G-S?"

"'G-S'?" I repeated. "You mean like G-5?"

"Correct, the 'S' stands for Special. This entire fortress is a special facility researching the crystals, funded by the Government."

"The crystals exist? And you have them?" Grayam gasped.

"I must thank you, Rokushiki." The figure ignored Grayam. "For leading your crew out of view so that we could bring you all here."

"Wait...this is my fault?" I said, guilt welling up inside me.

"Hey!" Luffy pushed himself between me and the visual. "Stop saying that! Or I'll kick your ass!"

"Who are you anyway?" Eri questioned.

The figure let out a booming laugh. "Bruhbruhbruhbruhbruh! You really wanna know miss? I suppose it is unfair for me not to reveal myself...very well then."

The man leaned forwarc, revealing a tanned, muscular, arm disproportionate man wearing a Marine Vice-Admiral Cape, and had red wavy hair that was spiked up at the ftont, with burning orange eyes. "Name's Vice-Admiral Akio, pleasure to meet you."

"Akio?" I echoed.

"You know him?" Eri asked me.

"Yeah, he has a reputation for being hot-headed and reckless." I eloborated. "But I thought he disappeared years ago!"

"Guess again, Rokushiki. I was put in charge of the operation." He chuckled. "We were only supposed to bring back the crystals in the Great Maw for analysis, but then we found the Rift Crystal which led us to this floating dump! We contacted Headquarters via a portal and got funding permission to set up G-S!" He took an eloborate bow. "Please accept yourselves as my humble prisoners."

"HELL NO!" We all shouted.

"We're getting out of here!" Luffy shouted.

"Ah, but how? Your trapped in between dimensions." His cocky voice was dreadful. "Plus Rokushiki's little Dimension Crystal there won't work here. Doubt he even knows how to use it."

"Y-Yes he does!" Luffy shouted, though turning away.

"Your a terrible liar, Lu-chin." Eri sighed.

"If you DO want to return, then you simply have to come and get me. I'm on the top floor." Akio gestured to the fortress. "See you soon, Strawhats. NOT!" And with that the snail went night-night.

"Asshole!" Luffy roared. "I'm gonna come up there and kick your ass!"

There was a sudden heavy clank, and we looked forward to see the steel gates open, with an army of Marines charging out. "Crap." Franky stated.

"Outta my way!" Luffy shouted, before jumping off the edge of the Sunny and running towards them. "UUUUUUOOOOOAAAAHHH!"

"YEAH!" Eri shouted before jumping off as well.

I sighed. "Screw it." And so I joined them.

"Defend the Sunny!" Franky yelled.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"This is insane!" Grayam panicked. "How can you fight an army with three people?"

"Firehead! We're coming for you!" Luffy roared.

"What kind of name is that!?" Me and Eri facefaulted.

**I have retuuuuuurned! This chapter goes out to ThiefofStealth, who has exams Monday and Tuesday, good luck Thief-chan!**

**Yes, I like mythological stuff too, TheRealEvanSG, and writing in that cool style! Sorry, Thief-chan, the Marines have all the crystals at the moment. And behold Son of Whitebeard! There it was! Nothing at all!**

**And now I wanna post this quick. Think I own One Piece? If I did you wouldn't be reading this FF because it would SUCK!**


End file.
